routethirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuta
"It brings me great pleasure to inform you of what an IDIOT you are." ''- 'Tsuta''' Tsuta was a minor protagonist turned major antagonist in Route 13 prevalent in the Tunnel Snakes Arc and eventually betraying the main characters at the end of the Big Brother Arc. She is the little cousin of Vladimir, and secretly wished to end his reign over the Tunnel Snakes so she could have the organization to herself and build it better than ever. She was ultimately killed by Wayne after she made an attempt on Sky's life using the same venom the titular group intended to poison Castelia City with. Design Appearance Tsuta is a Snivy, which is a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. Tsuta is often seen with a large yellow bowtie on her neck as well. Personality Tsuta had a very "better than you" and arrogant personality, holding herself in very high regard in comparison to those around her. She spoke with very superfluous vocabulary and often spoke very formally. Whether or not her extensive vocabulary was due to her background, or she did this just to show off is up for debate however. She viewed those who speak rather informally as below her, and would become annoyed when they'd try to speak to her as if they were on her level, expecting to be spoken to properly and often pointing this out. She was very intelligent and is able to back up her arguments with concrete facts, and in some cases can even be caring, or so it seemed. In truth she was very capable of covering her emotions and intentions, and faking emotions in order to further her goals. She very much enjoyed the more luxurious side of life. Having had a sizeable wealth to her name, and enjoying expensive wines, herbal teas and treats alike, as well as top of the line living quarters. However she's also realistic, knowing she couldn't expect to be catered to everywhere she goes, and was very much capable of taking care of herself and making do with what was available. Tsuta greatly detested her cousin Vladimir, and wished to see him and his Tunnel Snakes completely eviscerated. She always spoke of her older cousin in negative connotations, having nothing nice to say about him. It was very clear the two of them never got along. While briefly lived; after her betrayal she truly showed how conceited and overconfident she could be, taunting Wayne as he approached her, without paying any mind to how close to her he was getting. Her short lived moment of triumph ended with her completely shocked and in disbelief as she felt one of his Leaf Blades pierce through her chest, losing her overwhelming confidence as she realized she was done for. Traits Tsuta possessed a minor European accent paired with her rather standoffish vocabulary. Biography History soon Trivia *soon Category:Characters